


【铁船】临时起意

by 13791705778



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25743247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13791705778/pseuds/13791705778
Summary: ABOalpha！Will x omega! Jack一次计划之外的发情期和临时起意的船长们
Relationships: Will Turner /Jack Sparrow
Kudos: 6





	【铁船】临时起意

威尔刚推开船长室的门，就被扑面而来的朗姆酒味狠狠地呛到了。  
“天呐，杰克。”威尔一边咳嗽一边向里走，“你喝了多少酒？”  
杰克趴在床上，头埋进枕头里，声音也闷闷的：“别介意，小威尔。我发情期来了。”  
“那你就应该提前靠岸去找个omega解决而不是把气味弄得……见鬼！”威尔闻到一丝不同寻常的气味,"你是个omega!”  
"我从没说过我不是。”  
杰克的语气轻巧又理所当然，一瞬间几乎让威尔以为是自己过于小题大做了。但这可是在他妈的海盗船上。杰克在海上漂了几十年，成天挤在一群臭烘烘的alpha——当然还有一些beta之间，而且闻起来居然还没有被那群十天半月上不了岸一次，饥渴的要死的海盗们撕成碎片直接标记了。科莉布索在上，这个真是个奇迹。杰克真该感谢他几十年如一日的好运气。当然这运气如果体现在其他方面，比如让他和他的黑珍珠，他的好女孩一直呆在一块儿，他可能会更高兴。  
威尔深吸一口气，又很快屏住呼吸。他四处环视一圈。试图找到些能有效解决眼前尴尬情况的抑制剂，可却一无所获。 更糟糕的是随着杰克的一声低吟，空气中朗姆酒的味道霎时间又浓了几倍。威尔觉得自己整个人都泡在酒精里，他明明什么都没喝，却几乎快要醉倒了。同时他感到一丝不该有的冲动传到小腹以下。  
冷静威尔。他试图保持清醒。想想伊丽莎白，她还在岸上等着你呢。  
“你把那些见鬼的抑制剂放哪儿了？”  
“很不巧，最后一瓶在上个星期被你打碎了。”  
什么，我？威尔以为面前这个该死的海盗又在随口瞎说，但旋即想起自己似乎确实在上次来访时因为与对方的争执随手扫落了桌上的一个小瓶子。可这能怪他吗？通常omega的抑制剂不都被他们藏好锁在抽屉里，谁会就那么大大方方摆在桌子上。况且谁想到的真会有胆大包天的omega敢呆在船上，还混到了九大海盗王的位置呢？  
威尔为自己找好辩解的理由，刚想反驳却措不及防撞上对方迎来的目光。  
杰克抬头笑盈盈的看过来，深棕色的眼眸混着水色闪闪发光。  
“离下一次靠岸还有一段时间。你要帮我吗？”

我就知道。威尔愤恨的想着。杰克斯派罗就是个老骗子，但凡跟他沾边的都没一点好事儿。那家伙把自己从一个平凡朴实的铁匠骗上贼船不说，还害自己成了个半死不活的海鲜船长，现在又搞了这见鬼的一出，让他背叛他忠贞的爱情（他完全忘了自己其实有拒绝这个选项，大不了把杰克扔到海里泡上几天，就当是报复了）  
他越想越气，身下的动作也粗暴了几分。“  
慢点儿，小威尔。我可经不起你这么折腾。”这么说着，杰克却双腿缠上对方的腰，餍足地眯起眼，“真高兴你的脸还没变成海鲜，不然我对着那违背人类审美的东西可硬不起来。”  
威尔在他看不到的地方翻了个白眼，用一次狠狠辗过敏感点的摩擦止住了对方不着调的胡言乱语。  
“显然现在的情况是你对着任何人都能硬起来，杰克。”他把头埋在身下人的颈窝里（真高兴对方不久前刚洗过澡）， 声音闷闷的，“如果我没发现你，你原本打算怎么办？”  
“那就只能找另一位佳人共度良宵了。”杰克笑起来，“你是吃醋了吗，小威尔？别担心，亲爱的，鉴于你的脸是这艘船上难得还能入眼的，我的第一选择仍然是你。”  
威尔不回话，只是沉默地细细啃咬对方的锁骨，一路向下至胸口。他发现杰克的乳尖意外的敏感。当他舌尖第一次扫过那个突起，并不小心用牙齿碰到后，杰克发出了一声不知道是疼还是爽的混着呜咽的短促低吟，同时他感觉下身被绞得更紧。  
杰克已经射过一次，后面流出来的东西浸湿湿了一片床单，夹杂在喘息呻吟中的淫声浪语让不再年轻但本质依旧单纯的铁匠耳尖泛红。但他本人仍然毫无自觉。  
“操，威尔，你是没吃饭还是脑子有毛病，对着那地方使劲啊，快点儿。”  
这个老流氓。威尔内心唾骂对方，动作却依言快起来。  
“你觉得我会射进去吗？”威尔咬着对方的耳朵，半是威胁地开口。 而杰克依旧不慌不忙。  
“如果你是一位可敬的绅士，你就不会这么做。”  
可敬的绅士早就被你亲手葬送了。威尔冷哼一声，但即将发泄时他犹豫了一下，还是从对方体内退了出来。  
我一定是天底下最伟大的alpha和最大的傻瓜。他有些绝望地想着，起身提好裤子，抬头瞧见杰克懒洋洋地半靠在床头，那副气定神闲心满意足的模样让威尔感觉嫖客和妓者的身份仿佛互换了。  
“感谢您的款待，可敬绅士先生。”杰克眼里的情欲还没完全散去，仍带着蜜一般的甜美，说出的话却依旧招人恨，“虽然长度实在不够看，不过力度倒比其他人好了不少。”  
威尔已经不想去计较对方的风流情史了。杰克·斯派洛是个老骗子。他再次坚定了自己的想法，狠狠一摔门头也不会地离开了船长室。

什么？你说杰克剩下几天发情期怎么过？谁管他!让那个混蛋自生自灭去吧，威尔发誓自己不会再跟他扯上哪怕一丁点关系了。


End file.
